Is This a Sin?
by DirtyLittleMind
Summary: He knew this was wrong, they both knew this was wrong; so why did it always feel so good? Warning: Includes Gaybies and other things that may offend, you have been warned. Pointless Smut page, no plot, Made for a friend


**Is This a Sin?**

Alright, first of all the two involved in this little escapade are half brothers, you don't like it? Then get the hell out! Second these two are Oc's and only one, Alex, belongs to me. The other belongs to a friend of mine.

So again, you don't like it? Then get the hell out, this is a oneshot. If you are wondering what this has to do with south park: Alex is the child of Christophe and Gregory while Scott is the son of Damien and Christophe (it was a drunken moment)

this is your final warning: You don't like gay boys, lemons or a slight tinge of incest then get the hell out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of south park

"Hnng... S-Scott..." He knew this was wrong, they both knew that this was wrong; so why did it always feel so good? Alex did not have very long to contemplate this question as he was soon distracted by the feeling of cold fingers sliding into his hair; tugging hard and sending a strangely enjoyable sting of pain through his skull. "Shut up Shrimp." his elder half brother breathed into his ear with an irritated growl, though it was obvious he was only frustrated. It had been over a month since they had last seen one another and the spawn of the antichrist had become extremely restless without his younger sibling around to 'play' with.

Grunting quietly Scott moved forward and dug his fangs into the younger's neck, blood seeping into his mouth while pale hands wandered over the writhing supple body of the younger. Alex could only whimper from the pain induced pleasure of the fangs in his neck, crying out a second later when claws dug into his skin. "Haa-Ah!...Nnn..." he had been told to shut up earlier but that was only a ruse; he knew that Scott loved it when he was loud, begging for it like a common whore and only wanting more. Writhing a little more Alex looked to his brother with narrowed dark jade eyes, pleading with a shaking voice. "Scott please....I-I want....I need...Please!!" words were hard to form when a cold hand was sliding over his stomach and thighs, bypassing the one thing that wanted to be touched the most. Scott pulled his fangs from Alex's neck, letting it bleed freely.

"You want what? I'm not a mind reader brat....you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want." he growled, digging his claws into the younger's hip and making him bleed; exquisite pain flaring through his hips. Alex shuddered and could not help but buck his hips as the pain shot up his spine, making him dizzy for a second "Ooh...ah...Scott....please...please just fuck me!". Scott paused then let out a carnal snarl, pinning his brother to the bed and glaring at him with glowing crimson eyes "Very well then."

"AAAHH!!!" the scream echoed in off the walls of the room as those fangs once again dug into a pale neck, blood gushing out from around Scott's lips, his cold hand wrapping around his younger brother's pulsing need and squeezing hard while a finger slipped into his entrance, sending pain and pleasure up the younger's spine. "Ooh ah...ah...Scott...please...more...please more!" bucking his hips Alex continued to plead with his brother, panting heavily as that cold finger began thrusting into him gently. Crimson eyes glared up at him "Shut up....you may be a pain whore but I'm not going to tear you." the elder muttered, beginning to pump the younger to make up for lack of anything else.

This distracted Alex, who moaned and continued to buck his hips in need. "Oh!" a second finger had wiggled into him, sending more pleasure and pain humming up his spine "Ah...Scott....ahh...Brother....Ooohh...please...". "Fuck" it was getting hard not to just fuck his brother raw with the way he was writhing and bucking like a whore, not to mention the sounds he was making; Scott's restraint was about to snap like an over stretched rubber band

Reigning himself in he only slipped in a third finger and began thrusting the digits, beginning to stretch his brother in preparation for something much bigger. It wasn't until a second later when Alex suddenly let out a pleasured scream and bucked his hips that he paused, then smirked. "Hmm..." chuckling he thrust his fingers hard, rather enjoying the show he was getting for all this work. Alex was lost to the world. He threw his head back, mind lost to pleasure "AH!! There! Ooohhh...! Right there!" immediately he began bucking into the fingers, whimpering and wanting more, so good. "S-Scott....Oh! Please! Please- oh yes! Yes!- please!" he was losing his mind, despite the insane amount of pleasure this was causing him it wasn't enough, he wanted more, he wanted his brother.

Scott paused, shuddering as the younger's cries knocked his train of thought off track for a moment. Snarling he removed his fingers and suddenly flipped his brother onto his hands and knees, pressing up against his ass and rocking hard "What do you want you little bitch?" he breathed into Alex's ear, biting and licking dominantly. Alex could only whine and begin bucking back against the elder's rocking hips "Oh...ah....Fuck me!" he mewled, fingers clenching in the sheets of the bed desperately "Please Scott.....fuck me.... make me scream like the whore that I am! Please! I need you! I need it! Please, Brother!". That had been it, that was the last straw that broke Scott's restraint and tore it into tiny little pieces.

Snarling loudly his savagely thrust into his sibling, burying himself into the hilt and shuddering violently at the tight heat clenching around him "S-Son of a bitch!!" for a moment he would have sworn he had gone blind; vision flashing to white for an instant and staying spotty for a moment afterwords while his hips trembled from the shock of the heat and pleasure pulsing through them "Fuck....so...fucking...tight!" he couldn't find the strength to move yet, his body too absorbed in the tight heat milking his cock, sending pleasure throbbing up his spine and making his vision spin. Alex was in a similar situation though it was more out of pain. "Ah....ah....Mnnn...S-Scott...." the younger whimpered while trembling and digging his fingers into the sheets; gasping a second later when his brother shifted and buried deeper into him "Ah-! Oooh....S-Scott.....hurts....hurts so.... hurts so much.... so good...". The fact that his sibling was a masochist never failed to turn Scott on even more.

"Yesss...you like this don't you? You like being taken so roughly and so hard that you can't even scream, don't you?" he chuckled, nipping at the younger's ear teasingly, knowing that Alex also had a weakness for dirty talk. "You like for it to hurt..... the pain feels so good to you now doesn't it?" Alex gasped and arched, rocking back against his brother while sobbing from the pain induced bliss "Y-yes! I love the pain...Ooh... it hurts so good.... please! Please Scott....make it hurt! Give me more!". Shuddering a little Scott decided to give in to his brother's demands. Not because he had to but simply because he couldn't take the pulsing, squeezing heat anymore; staying still was no longer an option.

Digging his fingers into thin hips he slowly pulled out only to plunge back in with a low groan, moving slow at first but steadily his pace began to increase until soon he was slamming into the younger male with little to no restraint; pleasure breaking his control and letting his body sink into it's carnal desires. The pace picked up to the point that the headboard began to slam into the wall almost violently, it would be amazing if the neighbors couldn't hear all of this noise and it would be even more amazing if they didn't call to complain; they usually did but the brother's never picked up the phone. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! S-Scott! Oooohh!! Harder! Deeper! Please!! Ah!! Nnnmmggh!! AH!! YES!!!" screaming the younger suddenly rocked back against Scott's thrusts almost violently, sobbing from overwhelming pleasure. For a moment Scott paused in his thrusting but then smirked and picked up again, almost moving even more violently then before "Mmm there? Is that the spot my little slut? Hmmm?" the elder purred into his brother's ear before dipping his head and beginning to nip and kiss at Alex's neck, driving him mad.

"Yes!! There! Oooh! More! Please!....hah hah...ah..ahhh...ah! S-Scott!" mewling he continued to buck back against his brother, panting and whimpering while the elder let out a feral groan, claws digging into his hips. "So needy....such a hungry bitch..." he muttered quietly, control slipping away again he decided to stop talking and continue fucking. Growling he yanked the younger's hips back against his and began pounding into him once more, ramming into his sweet spot with each powerful thrust while the bed underneath them groaned and shuddered in ecstasy from all the movement. A snarl was torn from his lips as the twitching heat around him began to tighten, milking his cock even more furiously then before as though desperate for his cum, as though demanding it.

Shuddering he once again sunk his fangs into Alex's neck, pounding into him harder and harder while one hand diverted from his hip and viciously took hold of the younger's own throbbing, leaking cock, pumping in time with his thrusts while squeezing rhythmically in time with his own heartbeat. The younger was writhing and sobbing by this point, lost to the pleasure exploding over his skin and pushing him higher and higher into heaven; what irony that the son of the antichrist would be the one to make him feel closer to paradise then anything else.

Claws scraping over more skin and spilling more crimson blood over the sheets, the screaming from both grew louder as the pleasure and pain mixed creating some sort of morbidly fantastic bliss. Trembling violently they continued to move together, screaming and howling like two animals in a desperate heat, needing more but not getting enough, wanting but never getting. All they could do was keep going, moving harder, thrusting faster and pushing deeper but it wasn't enough, never enough!

It was becoming harder and harder for Alex to see, the pleasure pulsing through his blood and making his nerves sing in a sort of delirious agony, making his vision fade out. Twitching he could no longer hold himself up, arms slipping out from under him and making his chest hit the bed but this only allowed Scott to ram in deeper into him, delighting the both of them "Oh!! Ah...hah....hah....Mmm! Yes...yes! Ah! Yes! Ooooh!! Scott!!" if anything was more of a turn on then the fact that Alex was a masochist it was hearing him scream. Begging and whining like a little bitch, always wanting it harder, wanting it faster, needing more and more. Not that the devil spawn was complaining really, it only made fucking the little blonde all the more enjoyable.

Suddenly it all stopped, the movement, the pleasure, the pain, all of it. Shivering Scott suddenly slid out of the younger which caused Alex's temper to flair; twisting his head around to glare at the elder he immediately snapped "The fuck?! Why did you stop?!" he snarled angrily, rolling over onto his back and sitting up. Scott let out a soft scoff and suddenly grabbed the younger by the hips, rolling their positions so he ended up on the bottom with his brother hovering over his pulsing cock. Smirking and spoke simply, sounding almost bored "If you want to continue then go right ahead...I'm not going to do all the work." the glare Alex gave him could have brought down a bull elephant.

"You son of a bitch!"

"No actually my 'Mother' was perfectly willing" the elder replied simply, earning a harder glare from Alex "That was because he was drunk!" he snapped, annoyed. Scott blinked and arched a brow "You want to stop runt?". Alex blinked and shuddered, quietly cursing his brother under his breath while he slid down over his sibling's cock, shuddering violently when he was slowly filled once again "Ooohh...". Tilting his head back Scott couldn't help but groan as he was once again wrapped withing tight pulsing heat "I...Nngh...thought so." he muttered with a smirk.

This earned him another glare from dark jade eyes "Sh-Shut up." slowly Alex lifted his hips and then lowered them back down, twitching and groaning softly "Ah...haaah..." pupils dilating to snake like slits the spawn of the antichrist slipping his hands back to his brother's hips, helping him move "Yesss...that's it...quit complaining and just feel." he hissed, using that same hypnotic voice that all demons and devils seemed to possess; combined with the increasing pleasure Alex soon began to forget his anger and only began concentrating on gaining more pleasure from his brother.

Slowly he began to pick up the pace of his hips, sliding and rocking in Scott's lap while his mind once again began to fade away, only concerned with feeling more and giving more, more pain, more pleasure, more anything. Scott on the other hand shuddered as the younger's walls began to squeeze and tighten around him with each movement. Rolling his head back into the sheets he surrendered to the pleasure throbbing over his body, blinding his vision and ruining his thoughts "Ah...ah...Mmm...So tight...So hot....ah...so...good...." not even the bowels of hell ever felt this hot nor were they ever this pleasurable. Unable to stand holding still anymore he began to buck his hips each time Alex slid back down onto him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the moans and soft cries that fled past his lips, it all just felt too good.

Rolling his hips the younger arched as the pace again increased, the leaking dick ramming into his ass harder and harder and only making him scream more and more while desperately beginning to buck and rock his hips, riding his brother with an almost insatiable need. "Oooh.. ah...yes...ah Scott...S-Scott...Ooohh!! Yes...oh yes...yes...AH! THERE! RIGHT THERE!!" he howled a moment later as his sweet spot was once again ramming into, sending deliciously painful pleasure coursing and pounding up his spine, driving him insane and leaving him wanting more. "Yes! YES!! AH!! SCOTT!!" by this point he was sobbing, the bliss was becoming too much, the pain was becoming too much. His nerves were screaming in pain filled pleasure, body writhing and bucking against the elder in a desperate need for more, for less, for something!

Scott snapped his eyes open, he wasn't sure when he had closed them, and his grip on his brother's hips began deadly tight. Though the younger's pleasure hazed mind couldn't really register it he was soon slammed up against the wall next to the bed, his legs being viciously grabbed and lifted up around strong shoulders. Snarling like an animal Scott began to ram into bis brother like there was no tomorrow, the force causing Alex to slide roughly against the wall with each thrust; his back becoming red and scratched from the rough plaster but that only made him scream louder, it only made everything feel even better. He couldn't even really scream anymore, by now all he could do was sob and cry out; one hand clawing at the wall while his other hand tangled in his brother's dark strands of hair, words of pleading fleeing his lips but he didn't even hear himself speak by this point.

"You are...-ah! Fuck!- such a ….noisy -Ooh yes!- little bitch.....ah ah...ah! Always...Nngh...wanting...more...Ooooh!" this was becoming too much, he wouldn't be able to take much more of this, it was all too good, all of it was way too intoxicating. Jerking he continued to ram into his brother, biting down hard on his neck and shoulders, tearing the flesh while the pleasure steadily began to increase. Snarling he slid one cold hand over his sibling's hip and grabbing hold of his weeping dick, pumping and squeezing almost violently which made the younger scream even louder and buck against him, sobbing in bliss. Body and hips bucking desperately by this point Alex could only sob as the pleasure pulsed faster and faster, blinding him ,embracing him, tearing him apart "Ah! Ah! Ah! S-Scott! So...So close! Oh! Ah Scott.... I'm gonna...gonna!" he tried to warn the elder but was cut off by fangs in his neck and then biting at his ear "Yeeessss.... that's right little brother... cum for me... cover us both in your pleasure.... cum for me, now!" with that his pace some how picked up, if that was even possible.

"Ah! Ah ah! AH! AH! FUCK!! SCOTT!!!" screaming in utter bliss Alex bucked and arched against his brother as he came violently, burning hot seed pulsing out of his throbbing cock and spilling over pale skin, both warm and cold. The antichrist spawn's eyes widened as the already tight heat tightened even further, locking him in place and hungrily milking his dick, seeking every last bit of cum he had to offer. "Ah! Aah! Fuck- ALEX!!" it was only after a particularly hard squeeze from those pulsing hot walls that he finally came with a buck of his hips, scathingly hot cum spilling deep into the younger sibling, making him moan and buck his own hips in delight as he was filled to the brim, mewling as his brother's claws dug deep into his hips.

As they slowly fell from their pleasure induced highs Scott slowly pulled out of his brother with a soft grunt, silently watching as the younger slid back down onto the bed and slumped into the sheets, whimpering and twitching from the pleasurable aftershocks that ran over his skin. Shivering a little the elder slowly settled back down onto the bed and yanked his brother against him; cold pale toned arms slipping possessively around Alex's waist. Blinking sleepily the blonde only snuggled closer to his brother, sighing softly while closing his eyes "I love you....Scott." he murmured quietly against the other's heated skin "..." there was no reply.

Alex, however, was too tired to give it thought and soon drifted off to sleep, snuggled in his brother's arms. Silently Scott reached over and grabbed the sheets, pulling them over Alex and himself to at least have some shred of modesty. Quietly he turned his crimson eyes to the sleeping male in his arms and a small smile curled his lips. Sighing he quietly tucked his brother's head under his own and murmured softly "I love you too...you little shrimp." with that he drifted off to sleep, his grip on Alex never loosening throughout the night.


End file.
